The Problem With Honesty
by aestheticisms
Summary: They fit together like puzzle pieces; -Black x White, ChessShipping.


**Pairing: BlackxWhite, ChessShipping.  
**

**Rating: T, for whatever reason.  
**

**a/n: why hello there. So, most of you are wondering where the hell I've been. I've been drowning in homework. I still haven't done it, so this fantastic drabble will have to soothe your nerves. For a while, at least. Have any of you checked Serebii lately? Young N is ADORABLE. 'Nuff said.**

**Review, and fave. Please.**

**-RV  
**

-the problem with honesty-

_They fit like puzzle pieces. _

_

* * *

_

Black knew how to avoid sticky situations. It was a quality that had been bred into him. His parents were notorious for running away from their problems, their debts, their lives. Their only son began doing the same.

At least the boy had the wit to stop running and start paying. He was neither rich nor poor. He was somewhere in between, hanging on for his dear life.

Then he met White, a blue eyed girl that changed his life. She was everything he wanted to be: loud, rebellious, and charming. Qualities that Black lacked, qualities that defined White.

Everything was fine.

.

.

.

.

For a while, at least. For a while, Black and White were inseparable. If you saw one without the other, something was terribly wrong. Most of the time, it was because White was sick, or Black was swamped by homework that he failed to complete. But when they were relieved of their burdens, they would meet up at their usual spot, an abandoned and an unfinished, house. Black had chanced upon the structure while running homebound and had decided to check it out.

Now, it was a staple of the times when they were inseparable.

Nothing was okay.

.

.

.

When White turned fifteen, Black asked her on a date. It was one of the happiest days of his life, taking place on a hot, Hiun City day. She accepted his offer and wrapped his arms around him, suffocating him with her ocean mist perfume. He never told her, but that was his favorite scent in the world. It promised love and life. Those were two things that Black always wanted. White managed to give them to him; her smile was a token of love. Her blue eyes were the ocean, alive and constantly thrashing.

That was the day she told him that his eyes were warm and that she loved him.

Nothing ever changed.

.

.

The kisses they shared under that fountain were secret. They weren't fans of public displays of affection. They didn't need to showcase their love. Their love was simple, quiet, and reserved. Once or twice, one of them would push the other farther; press the other against a wall. White wanted to get physical; she wanted to feel Black inside her skin, to scream his name in the dead of night. Black wanted intimacy; he wanted quiet nights locked inside the library, he wanted butterfly kisses. Some days, he would give into White's whims. Some days, she would crawl into his arms and simply stay.

Time stood still.

.

Then, the world came down. White's parents got divorced and her mother left Isshu for some other country. Her father became a drunken mess. Black held White through the nights, the nights he snuck into her room, in order to comfort the girl. The racking sobs that shook her entire body never left Black's mind, as they rocked, back and forth, back and forth. The brunet male never left her side.

Countless phone calls ensued. Bel was concerned over her best friend's state of being. Cheren was an emotionless shell. The black-haired boy was always good at hiding his emotions, but this time, there were no emotions to hide. His blonde girlfriend led him away from the unlit house that belonged to White, and towards the familiar ice cream parlor.

While their two worried friends contemplated a plan of action, Black and White were awaiting the day that their perfect set-up would leave them. The day in which White's father would kick him out and yell obscenities at him for sleeping with his daughter.

That day never came.

.

There was a night that Black could've stayed in forever. He was seventeen, White as well. They slept in each others arms, under the Kanako Town sky. The stars were bright and in their favor, as they dreamed of a brighter future.

That future never came.

.

.

Instead, it was replaced by a long and grief-filled road. Black and White left Kanako Town, their hometown, behind. They left Hiun City, the city they were raised in, behind. They left the region of Isshu, the place they called theirs, behind. They went onto an uncertain future where everything that could happen, happened. They were drunk half the time, drunk on sorrow and love that seemed to balance each other out nicely.

Black wouldn't have it any other way. All he wanted was to be by White's side; all he wanted to be was her knight in shining armor. That title came with a price.

Those sticky and unwanted situations were inevitable, especially when White was involved.

But he loved her. That would never change. That was set in stone, concrete and cemented. It was not like the days that passed them by, or the ever-changing seasons. It was not like time that flew like Pidgeys and Mamepatos. It was not like the future, always dark and hidden.

His love for White was like honesty. You either had it or you didn't.


End file.
